Ryhme and Reason
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Collins bachelor party some how becomes just a normal Friday night. Written for speedrent challenge 151


**Title: Rhyme and Reason**

**Author: Ragazzabella22**

**Feedback: is AMAZING**

**Pairing: Mark/Roger, Collins/Angel, Maureen/Joanne, Mimi**

**Word Count: 977**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Collins throws a bachelor Party that some how becomes just a normal Friday night**

**Notes: Angel is alive because I say so!**

**Special Thanks: nope**

**Spoilers: Um none**

**Warnings: Um boys Kissing if that bugs you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent its all Jonathan Larson**

"Mark Hurry up!" Roger called from his spot on the couch. "We're gonna be late for Collins's bachelor party."

"I'm coming babe hold on." Mark called back as he emerged from their bedroom.

Roger got up off the couch and walked over to Mark wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Oh you look good baby. Maybe we should just stay home." Roger smiled as he pushed their lips together.

"Oh you know I would love that Rog but we kinda have to be there. After all Collins is our best friend."

Roger sighed and turned toward the door. "Yeah I know. Lets go."

The two boys walked out of the loft hand in hand in the direction of Collins and Angels apartment. They arrived a few moments later and knocked on the front door.

"Hey bitches" Collins said as he opened the door.

"Hey Col." Roger said pulling him into a hug.

The boys walked inside and sat down on the couch. "You guys are early." Collins pointed out

"No were not you told us 7." Mark said shaking his head

"Um…try 7:30 Marky." Collins replied

"Wait so you made me hurry for no reason." Mark asked turning to Roger.

"Sorry babe."

Mark sighed. "Well not like it matters now. So where is everyone?"

"You guys are everyone." Collins said

"What? How are we everyone? This is supposed to be a big fun bachelor party."

"Well I know but I was going through my address book and I realized you guys are the only guys I care enough about to invite. Well I did invite Benny but of course he's busy."

"So pretty much it's just us three hanging out?" Roger asked

"Well unless you got a better idea."

"Angel's having her bachelorette party tonight too right?" Mark asked

"Yeah" Collins said casually

"Who all did she invite?"

"Joanne Maureen Mimi and um I think that's it."

"Ok why don't we just join the two parties together." Roger offered

"So now were turning a bachelor and bachelorette party into a normal Friday night?" Mark asked

"Sure why not. That's how it should be anyway." Collins said jumping up to get the phone and call angel.

"Hey baby its me. Listen how bout we join the two parties it will be better that way. That's how it should have been in the first place. "

Collins hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. "They said they'd be over in ten minutes.

"Ok" Roger said as he snaked his hand around Marks waist and pulled him closer. Mark sunk into his grip and leaned his head on Rogers's chest.

"I'm gonna go get a beer want one?" Collins asked

"Sure"

Mark snuggled closer to Roger. "Mmm…Roggy I'm tired."

Roger smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I know you are babe."

Collins returned a second later with three beers and sat down just as Angel walked through the door. She ran over to Collins and sat down on his lap. "Hey baby."

"Hey boys" Joanne said as she sat down on the couch next to Roger.

"Hey Jo."

"So what should we do?" Mimi asked

"Get drunk" Roger offered

"Sleep" Mark moaned into Roger chest

"Way to be a party pooper Mark. What the hell did you do to him last night Roger?" Maureen asked.

Roger looked up with a grin on his face. "Nothing we haven't done before" He said with a wink.

"Roger" Mark protested

"Sounds fun" Angel laughed

"Ok well I say we go with Rogers suggestion and get drunk" Maureen suggested

"That's what we do every Friday" Joanne pointed out

"What's wrong with that?" Collins asked

"Getting drunk it is then." Angel jumped up and went to the kitchen to get the alcohol

She returned a second later with booze and shot glasses.

"Anything you guys had in mind or are we just getting drunk?" Roger asked

"I Never…" Joanne offered

"Pookie we played that last weekend." Maureen pointed out

"Well do you guys have any better ideas?" Joanne asked

The room was silent. "Ok I never it is then." Angel said poring the shots.

Everyone took a glass and sat back down. "Ok whose first?" Mark asked

"How about Roger?" Mimi offered

"I agree." Mark said

"Fine." Roger said kissing Mark on the top of the head. "Lets see I um…I never…have gone more than four months without having sex." He laughed

Mark and Joanne did a shot. "Wow Roger when were these four months."

"Withdrawal" He said dryly.

"Fair enough. My turn" Maureen called.

"Ok honey go." Joanne said patting her on the back.

"Ok lets see I have never…Oh watched the news" She laughed as everyone else did a shot.

"How do you figure out what you're going to protest?" Roger laughed

"She tells me." She said pointing to Joanne.

"That works I guess. Whose next?" Roger asked

"Go pookie." Maureen said nudging Mark with her foot.

Mark sighed and sat up straighter. "Ok I have never um…been tied up during sex."

Angel, Collins, Mimi, Roger, and Maureen did a shot.

"Oh we'll have to fix that tonight" Roger said leaning down and crushing his lips against Marks.

The game continued like this tell they were all very drunk and had run out of things they hadn't done.

"Ok Maureen baby lets go home." Joanne said pulling Maureen off the couch and toward the door.

"We should probably go too baby." Mark said nudging Roger.

Roger sighed and got off the couch. "This was a good bachelor party Col." He laughed as the two men hugged. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home and tie up Marky."

Mark blushed as Roger slapped his ass and they headed out the door. "Bye guys!" They yelled as they turned the corner and walked toward their building.


End file.
